Absolute Idiots
by OreokingMEGA
Summary: This is in the world of 'Never, ever going to happen' with a stupid version of a bet and identity reveal


**Author's Note: Had this idea during class today and for some reason I just had to write it down, hope you like the quick-read!**

It was the final showdown, the battle that would end either Hawkmoth or our famous duo. Ladybug's lucky charm had given her a computer with google open, Chat had not yet summoned his Cataclysm but was ready to obliterate whoever was under that retarded metal plate Hawkmoth called a mask. Ladybug set the computer down on the floor of the building they were on and ordered Chat to stay back.

"This is your final chance Hawkmoth, don't go down beaten and embarrassed, surrender so no one has to fight. Hawkmoth grinned.

"Child, I am an adult and I know better. What I'm doing is going to benefit people, surrender your miraculouses and don't give me a 100th case of child abuse, reckless endangerment and treason."

Chat stepped in beside Ladybug. "Hang on one second, did you just say _miraculouses_?"

"It's basic english kitten, when making a sentence with more or one object you put an 's' or 'es' in front. Didn't they teach you in school."

"Kitty I was thinking the exact same thing! It's meant to be 'Miraculous' Hawkmoth, some words you just know that the word is a singular or plural noun. Surely it hasn't been that long since you were at school."

"Bugaboo. Hawky. You both are very very wrong. The answer is obviously _miraculi_, like with octopi or hippopotami. Ladybug I thought you were smarter than that..."

They both gave him back an expressioned stare that easily said _wtf man, that's worse than everyone else's put together_. "I know what the google is for!"

"Good job M'lady! Slowly redeeming your intelligence."

"I bet my miraculous on the answer being Miraculous being plural!"

"Foolish children. I bet my miraculous on it being Miraculouses!"

"I can't wait to have my love's identity! I bet mine on Miraculi!"

Ladybug lay on the roof and Hawkmoth and Chat Noir eagerly watched beside her, she typed in the link to the ladyblog. She scrolled down to a post from a week ago and it read:

_"When our heroes were having a face off against Parity Queen she almost got ahold of both their Miraculous! _?ￂﾠ_I was on the scene at a friends place filming the whole thing, didn't recognise them though. Can any of you?"_

"YESS! I win! Chat and Hawkmoth hand over your miraculous!"

"No no no. That's not fair! We need a few samples to make sure it's right!"

"This is the only time I'm going to say that but I agree with gramps over here!"

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"Whatever, look on the news website. Nadia always gets it right!"

"Ok fine, you two can get beaten again."

Ladybug searched up a news article on them and played the video;

_"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Nadia Chamack here and today an entire school was almost akumatised! Then a new villain entered the arena who goes by the name Mayura! It makes us wonder how many more miraculouses are out there."_

"Ha! In your face Ladybug! Now I just need another '_miraculouses_' then I have finally won my year long conquest!"

"Kitty you got any ideas for another website?"

"Hmm, didn't that Kim guy who owns the swimming website made a whole miraculous swimming set for each miraculous holder?"

"Oh yeah! Those green paw board shorts would look great on you!"

"Right back at you with the Ladybug spot bikini!"

Ladybug slapped his arm. "Don't cross the line kitten!"

She typed in Kim's swimming website and looked at the 'New' section;

_"New decorated swimming accessories for each Miraculi!"_

"Seriously? The stupid cat was right? How do you put up with him?"

"I do admit sometimes I envy you, I would love to hit him with a cane every now and then."

"M'Lady!" :(

"What's next? Any ideas Hawkmoth?"

"Here's a good one, how about you just. Google it?"

"Stop being a smartass gramps"

Ladybug typed into the search bar; _What is the plural of Miraculous?_

_In Paris, heroes wield special items that give them power called miraculous. But what do you say when there are multiple of them? The proper answer is miraculi._

Both Hawkmoth and Ladybug spoke in unity.

"**Are you fucking kidding me! He won?!**"


End file.
